The Creatures
by Fuuhegerashy
Summary: In the beginning The Canadian Matthew woke up and was in a strange land it was dark and everyone was missing. Walking down the halls hearing strange noises and finding all the countrys. This is a yoai and Later in the story MPreg so if you don't like it then...Yeah. Some Couples Canada prussia, Russia america, dennor, sweden finland. And Many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Violence, Reference to Yaoi,**

**I Do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Darkness**

One day the young canadian matthew woke up to see the sun didnt rise. there was no light exept the grey shadows. "Wh...What?" he said to himself not seeing his brother next to him in their bed. "Alfred?" he asked in his gentle, yet quiet voice, But no one answered him. matthew got out of the bed placing one foot on the cold ground shivering and then swung the other over. "Why is it so cold this isnt my house this cant be." he mumbled to himself straightning his body looking around and then seeing a shadow move and he squeeked, backing up.

He turned around and began to run even though all he could see is where his feet where running no where else hearing noises behind him all he could do was run faster. once the canadaian was tired he slowly stopped and so did the noises, Looking around he couldnt tell where he was each time he took a step he thought he could hear the sounds of footsteps clanking behind him. he didnt know what was happening maybe it was a dream. he didnt care what it was the small blonde wanted to get out. Matthew soon grew used too the noise Walking down the hall way then took a let touching the handle of a door fearing what was behind it.

He opened the door slowly opening it, Budump, Budump, his heart beat as the light shined in his face blinding him as someone pushed him in the room locking the door behind him. As the door locked the light died down showing theprussian shivering and he ran to him. "Gilbert! Glibert are you okay?" he asked and the man jumped looking at Matthew and grabbed him pulling him in his arms. "Matthev...Matthev...Vhy are you here? Did they take you?" he said touching his face.

"Yes...i was taken...or..i dont know i was sleeping and i woke up here my brother gone." he cried into his shoulder.

"Ja...They took my brother too...I vondered the halls and fought the thing that attacked me thet threw me in here." he shook. "I couldnt see a face but its body felt human but its strength vas too much...It vasnt Human."

"Do you think we are the only ones here?" he asked and then something grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "GAH!" he screamed.

The figure laughed. "Im going to have fun with your body." THe creature laughed pulling the canadians shirt off then his pants. Gilbert got up ans tried to attack the Thing that was stripping the canadian but was sent back and a creature pinned him to the wall forcing him to watch what the Creature was going to do with the man.

Matthew hollard. "Please! please let me go!" the small man was gagged and his hands tied as the creature violently beat him.

**This is the end of the first chapter please review tell me what you think i might put a few more chapters up with in the next few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M**

**Warnings: Abuse and yaoi refrence**

**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

Chapter 2

Life in hell

Matthew was continuously beaten till he was left unconcious and thrown at the german. "Hes pretty good i am surprised you didnt take him. He was so tight i didnt think virgins could be as tight." he smirked.

You bastard!" he screamed catching the smaller canadian. He rocked back and forth holding him close. "Im so sorry matthew I hould have protected you but i didnt im so sorry." he cried holding the bloody man in his arms. As soon as the demons had left the room gilbert took off his shirt and cleaned his wounds off and kissed each wound repetedly asking for forgiveness. The creatures soon came back in and took the two men to a holding cell.

Matthew mumbled in his sleep and screamed as he woke up seeing the german holding him. "Gilbert why...Why are you holding me i should discust you for what happenend?" he asked and began to cry he stuggled to get up from the sharp pain in his lower back only being able to move a little away from gilbert befor being pulled back into his arms.

"Nien! Matthew I want you to stay i want you near me i want to protect you as long as i can i will die trying. Please Mattie i dont want to see you in this pain ever again!" he began to cry. He didnt want to see the small man get hurt in front of him. It was too painful to watch the special man he has watched from the distance get ignored by those close to him. Gilbert was sure that he loved the man he couldnt stop thinking about him, He thought about him every minute of the day.

Matthew touched gilberts face gently with his shaking hand. "Please gilbert dont waste your life on something like me...Im surprised your not ignoring me...It must be because we are alone and nobody else is any where close." he said and cried some more. No one could love him right? No one could acknowlage him could they? If they did would it be to tease him? Was gilbert teasing him with what he is saying? Matthews heart began to beat faster. The man holding him was playing with his looked at him and kissed his soft bruised lips again.

Matthew jumped pushing the man away. "Please Matthew i love you will you not be able to accept me did i do something wrong what did i do?" he asked softly and then let a few tears fall. matthew couldnt help but to wipe off the mans tears away.

"Dont cry please Gil." he asked and kissed him back. "Even if you are just messing with me. Maybe i can survive even if you dont really love me." he said looking down. Yes he would be heart broken but thinking some one really loves you is better then no one loving you right? Matthew flinched as the door opened and matthew was pulled out of the room by his hair and another man was thrownn in the cell with gilbert. THe small light blonde looked up and crawled behind the german. " Gil They took berwald. They took the love of my life!" he cried and looked at the canadaian whom was being dragged away and then turned to gilbert.

"DOnt tell me that you are in love with him? Gil? i thought you loved your brother that is why you live in his basement...But you love that man?" he asked confused not remembering seeing the man anywhere before.

"I dont love my brother Like that yeah i love my brother but itd brotherly lobe nothing else i love the canadain i love Matthew Jones!" he screamed as one of the creatures came in and hit him over the face cutting it open and he growled trying to fight him only getting beat untill his face was all bloody.

"Gil just stop im sure that boy is okay just please they will kill you if you keep going on and trying to fight them. Please." he said pulling him over too him glaring at the dark creature with red eyes and laughed at him. "DOnt laugh at him! Leave him alone!" tino pleaded. "Why cant you leave anyone alone? Why do you want us here why did you take us away from our home i want my husband back give me him back!" he screamed the first time he amited that Berwald was his husband.

The creature looked at him and laughed. "Well we wont touch him anymore but we will have fun with the others." he laughed in a husky tone as he walked out and then picked up Matthew taking him to berwalds room. "Hey you come here!" he growled and berwald growled back.

"Where is me Wife?" he said getting up his arm bleeding his eyes darted down to the Blonde male that resembeled Alfred but he knew it wasnt him. "What is that boy doing here?" he asked as the creature threw him atberwald. He caught him then put him on the ground. Matthew soon curled up into a ball as the demon said he had to rape the boy but berwald refused and was beaten. He was continued to be beaten until he did as they said and molested the young boy.

"Please dont." he cried as he sat there backing up into the wall where he was pinned there.

**((This scene was taken out until the sight says we can become a little more mature. Again sorry))**

Matthew laid on the ground bleeding and cried silently the creatures laughed and nodded. "He will become a good slave hes not like any of you he doesnt try to even fight us off. He will be our little fun toy." he laughed picking up the weak canadaian as berwald sat against the wall in shame.

**((Sorry it took me so long to get in another chapter have been busy i am back now though hope you like this chapter.))**

**Please Review Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rating M

Warnings: Rape. Mature scenes

Chapter 3

Matthew whimpered as he laid on the floor tears running down his face Berwald shook he couldn't believe that he just hurt the boy. He hurt the Canadian, Matthew must have hated him. Matthew was grabbed by the throat and picked up. "He's going back to the man that is going to kill you for touching him." The demons laughed and took Matthew away.

Berwald held onto Tino whom began to cry. "Don't worry my love I won't die I can die I have you to take care of I have my wife I care dearly about and he needs me." He lifted the Finnish man's head up. "I Love you Tino. I love you with all my heart And I promise to get you out of here." He kissed the man in twinning their tongues and pulled Tino into his arms. "They never touched you did they?" he whispered in his ear hoping they did not hear him.

Tino shook his head. "No they didn't I refused I was beat but I want you to be my one and only." He blushed feeling Berwalds hands trailing down his back and nibbled on his neck. "Please before they take me away and force me…" he blushed and then kissed him bitting his lips as he was laid down on the floor Berwald taking his shirt off kissing his chest and bit his stomach. "B….B..Berwald." he let out a slight moan and reached for him wrapping his hands around his neck and he was lifted up and put up against the wall. "I love you too Tino." He moaned.

Matthew was brought back to gilbert and cried in his arms as the demons left laughing. "What did they do to you?" he asked but Matthew kept his mouth shut and cried in his arms and gilbert just held him tightly putting his jacket on him.

Down the hall there were two new male's brought in one had a thick Russian accent and the others heard him cussing at the demons. Gilbert couldn't believe they got him he was the largest and one of the toughest countries. If they got the American he didn't think there would be any hope for any of them. The Russian was chained to the wall in a cell and the other was thrown with him quickly running to the Russian. "Ivan!" he said taking the blind fold off of him. "Are you okay?" he asked pressing his face into the man's chest.

Ivan growled and pulled on the chains taking them out of the wall wrapping his arms around the man falling to the floor pulling him in his lap. "Oh my love im so sorry I tried to kill them but they got me…And they got you." He cried for the first time ever.

"No Ivan my love its fine….Why did they take us what do they want?" he cried worried for his life and for Ivans.

"Alfred they probably took us because we are the two most powerful countries." He whimpered holding onto Alfred.

"But what about Mattie he is pretty big country too what if they killed him.. Oh god Mattie I am so sorry." He cried hearing the other inmates rustling and then a figure across the way when he noticed the Canadian was crying in the cell across him naked with a blue jacket on him Gilbert grabbed the jacket an wrapped it around his waist so no one could see his body parts. "Mattie!" he ran to the bars looking across to his brother. "They got you too?" he cried ivan behind him holding him. "Oh god they got him they go us all they are gunna kill us all." He cried more and the demons walked to their cell


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:Violence,Yaoi**

**Rating:M**

**I do not Own Hetalia :3**

**Chapter 4**

**_The Finnish Demon_**

Matthew grabbed gilbert. "Gil they have my brother they have Alfred!" he cried more than reached through the bars reaching for his brother but they were too far from each other and Matthew Whipped his tears. "Alfred I'm sorry I'm so sorry for the things I said to you that night." He cried more.

Alfred Shook his head and looked at Matthew trying to smile. "No it's okay Mattie. Everything will be just fine Mattie I promise I will get you out of here I will get us all out of here besides I am the hero right?" He chuckled grabbing Ivan's hand tightly not knowing if he could really get them out of their predicament. They were all scared and didn't know what was going to happen to them they don't know why they were brought to the place in the first place. Ivan pulled Alfred away from the bars and brought him to the corner where he held him in his lap and they both fell asleep. Matthew yawned and grabbed ahold of gilbert and brought him to the back Nuzzling into his neck. "We need to rest my love." he said yawning and then laid next to Gil nuzzling into his neck and kissed him. "Don't let me go."

"Never." He whispered watching Matthew fall asleep soon drifting to sleep as well. When they woke up Matthew noticed that the demons where in Alfred's cell and Matthew growled as he got up. "Stay Away From Him! BASTARDS!" he screamed and at the leader walked to Matthew putting a finger under his chin.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked and then looked at the other demons. "Bring this one to my room and tie him up don't let him go I am going to show him who is boss... I'll make him an obedient little pet." He chuckled and saw gilbert get up and spit at him. "Take that one there too I want to show him his beloved turn into a pet of mine. I want him to see Matthew Scream for more beg me for it harder." He smirked. And the demons entered the room Gil Pulled Matthew behind him and growled looking at the Demons.

"Touch him and I'll kill you!" he screamed and stepped back Matthew held onto Gil and then looked at the demons and watched them grow hard. "Don't say all that they are getting excited when you threaten them." He whined. He looked down and shook his head. "Your sick bastards getting aroused by words." He said punching one of the demons and kicking the other in the face. Gil watched them fall before grabbing Matthews arm and ran out of the cell attacking the other guards helping Alfred and Ivan out they continued to run down the halls looking through the cells not seeing anyone. "They killed them all." Matthew cried then heard screaming. His heart raced without thinking he ran ahead of everyone kicking open the door seeing bodies on the tables some slit open and organs missing and some barley alive.

Matthew Saw the Finnish man running to him. "Tino!" are you okay?" he asked. Matthew looked at his exposed body seeing a few incisions and shook his head looking for something sharp to cut the rope binding his arms and legs. "Tino just hold on okay." He said and the Russian came over and ripped the ropes. "Easy da? Now come we must get out of here." He picked up the Finnish man and then ran through the operating room into a room that looked like a cafeteria without tables. As they walked further in all the doors slammed shut letting in the lead demon smiling his tail wagging back and forth as a dog would. "I see you thought you rescued a friend of yours in reality you just let a demon loose." He laughed. "My dear Tino wake up and take down the largest….No the pretty one with long hair I want to make him mine. Do this for me and I will give you a reward." Tinos eyes popped open and he kicked Ivan to the ground as he jumped off of him landing feet first on the ground and then looked up smiling at him. "I'm going to kill you all if you get in my way." He said as he disappeared and appeared in front of Matthew.

"Tino what happened to you why you are like this you were never like this!" he said to him but tino just shrugged him off.

"I am here to protect my master and my lover I will do anything to keep him safe, even becoming like this a hideous monster just to keep my berwald safe. Now come with me Matthew." He said as he bit his neck sending toxins throughout his body causing his to pass out. "Now to take care of you all." He growled as he hunched over and wings came from his back and his eyes went completely black he's voice seemed as if there were two people talking. "I'm going to make you three suffer and watch what happens to the Canadian." He hissed and lifted into the air flying towards America but was knocked back by his fist. "Give me back my brother." He yelled running toward the demon blindly being knocked to the grounds and then bitten toxins going through his body keeping him fully aware of everything but paralyzed. He was quickly interrupted by the Russian grabbing his wings and threw him across the room.

Gil rushed to the passed out Canadian but wasn't able to reach him there was a barrier around him. "Mattie Please wake up. Mattie I love you please wake up!" he cried and the demon laughed looking at tino.

"Tino bring that one with us as well he says he loves that man I want to see how much he loves him." He smirked watching the man cry and let him in the barrier. While Gil was holding onto Matthew Tino was still trying to paralyze the Russian his face bloody and Ivan's fist bloody. "You bastard!" he said appearing behind Ivan finally biting him sending the toxins through his body. Paralyzing him.

Gil held onto Matthew still crying until he saw tino and growled and hissed. "Come with me and I will make him wake up. But if you don't he will Die." He smiled taking Matthew and giving him to the Demon King then took Gils hand taking him with them leaving the others paralyzed on the floor. "It will last Four hours." He smiled walking off.

_**Review Please tell me if you like it or not it or not i 'mind i just want to know if i should continue or stop writing this story. X**_


	5. Chapter 5 Broken Spirit

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg**

**I do not own hetalia**

**Chapter 5**

_**The Broken Spirit**_

The Prussian Held his lover close to his chest fallowing the demons orders by fallowing the demon to his room and laid Matthew on the Bed then looked back at the demon. "Please don't hurt him. I love him to much." He turned Tears falling down his face and dripped from his face. The demons eyes looked into his soul and smiled seeing the bad deeds.

"Come here." He said his hand reached out to him, Gil did as he was asked and walked slowly to the demon taking his hand. "Good boy now you will become like me." He smiled and bit into the Germans neck letting his venom sink in through his veins and too his heart changing his body but not the way he feels. "Now you can mate with the man you love, Mate with him." He smirked pushing Gilbert to Matthew who woke up rubbing his eyes.

"Gil!" he screamed and grabbed him touching the muscular scaled man. "Oh Gil what have they done too you! What have they done?" He cried as he kissed over the man's body still in shock to what he woke up to. Gil laid him back down on the bed his ruby eyes staring into his violet eyes. "What is wrong my love?" he asked touching his face gently.

Gil shook his head. "Nothing my love I was just thinking how beautiful you are." He kissed Matthew gently. Matthew smiled kissing back then felt Gil's hand travel down his body. "Just relax my love it's just me. No one else will ever touch you the way I touch you ever again. I promise." He said as the Canadian nodded feeling the Germans fingers touching him and he moaned.

"Gil you can't do this to me not right now please you!... "He then screamed feeling the man deep within him and he screamed over and over Gil not being able to stop until he finished. Matthew laid there and tears ran down his face. Matthew couldn't look at the man he loved face to face he hurt him; he wanted to love Gil and not Gil raping him. "I thought you loved me but I was wrong." He curled up looking away from him. Gil hissed at his words.

"Matthew…I'm sorry Matthew I Love you I really do please. Matthew I don't know what happened I don't know what came over me my love please." He begged then backed away. The Demon leader laughed at the two. "It was your demon instincts that took over and now look at what you have done." He walked over touching Matthews's stomach. "You put a seed in him; you're going to have a child. But he will be part of my army." He smiled and showed his teeth to Matthew who shivered and cried silently.

Gil's heart broke looking at his lover who was heartbroken. Why couldn't he stop when Matthew begged him? Not only that but he got his mate pregnant. He was a demon. Matthews Teary violet eyes stared upon Gilbert and reached out for him to only have his hand slapped away from him. "You can't touch each other till you have this child then you can touch him just to have another one." The deep voice hissed as Matthew curled up and touched his stomach.

Gil hissed at the demon. "He's my mate I should be able to touch him when I want to!" He hissed seeing Matthew getting up to fallow the demon. "Mattie!" he cried reaching out for him hurt.

**Back With Ivan and Alfred.**

Alfred felt the Toxins Leaving his body and crawled to Ivan's side weakly grabbing his hand soon feeling it tighten around his. "Ivan…They took my brother." He cried as he was pulled into the Russians arms.

"We will get him back I promise my love we will get him back they will regret ever touching your brother. Da." He said trying to Comfort his crying lover. "It will be okay...But first we must stretch our muscles from being paralyzed for so long." He got up and stretched his arms out then helped Alfred up and stretched him out. Finally stretching his whole body.

Alfred grabbed Ivan's hand then heard a hissing noise in the room with them. "Ivan." He whispered as the larger man pulled Alfred close to his body looking up to see Tino. But he looked as if he fell asleep while watching the two paralyzed. "Let's get out of here quickly and quietly." He picked up Alfred walking out of the room and set him down.

They both walked down the halls silently looking through all the doors and saw the Italian with the German holding each other close. "Ivan please let's help them." He said opening the door. "Ludwig…..Feli….we are here to save you." He said noticing the Italian had a stomach bump. "Feli are you…" he was stopped by the death stare from Ludwig who stood up and picked Feli up walking tow the door.

Feli groaned and Alfred looked at Ivan. "What if they did that to my brother." He asked and Ivan wrapped an arm around him. "Don't think like that love…Your brother is strong I know he is." He tried to smile for the sake of Alfred's insanity.

**Matthew and Gilbert.**

Matthew sighed as he was put into a Lit up room alone looking back to see Gilbert looking at him and he shook his head not wanting to get Gil into any more trouble. The door was then shut. He looked around the room it was big it had a bathroom it had a bed. "Gilbert…..I love you gilbert." He said to himself curling up onto the bed falling asleep.

Gilbert looked away from the demon as he was brought to the room next to Matthews locked in and he hissed. Why did he have to stay away from Matthew was he afraid that he would kill their child. Even though it was half demon because of him he didn't care it was their child his and Matthews he wants to keep it. He wants to raise their child together with his lover.

**Sorry everyone that it took me so long to post again I have been doing stuff so I can get into the navy. Well im in im Leaving in Febuary so For two months I wont be able to post since I will be busy maybe when I get out but until then I will try posting more. Please review.**


End file.
